


Mutual Existence

by WizardSandwich



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Steven Universe style fusion, and now i'm cross posting it here bc i love the concept of starstalker, fusion au, this was a fic that was requested on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Starstalker is nowhere near Prowl’s size, leaning more toward Starscream’s height.
Relationships: Prowl/Starscream (Transformers)
Kudos: 48





	Mutual Existence

**Author's Note:**

> cross posting yet another piece!

Out of everything Optimus could expect from his second in command, he isn’t really prepared for Starstalker. Mostly for the fact that he was sure that Prowl and Starscream hated one another enough that he was also sure their fusion would be unstable.

Starstalker is nowhere near Prowl’s size, leaning more toward Starscream’s height. Their chassis almost looks to form a cockpit that connects to a bumper, obviously intended to function as both. Their doorwings have a hinge where they can unfold and spread out. Their paint is a deep red bordering on black and decorated with silver and gold accents. Their optics gold and cold.

It’s easy to see that they’re a triple-changer, which is an odd sort of surprising. But it’s exactly like Prowl to guarantee himself an advantage in any way possible—not that he had much control over what happened when he fused.

Starstalker’s four optics blink up at Optimus, slow and lazy. “Prime,” they greet.

“I take it that you’re Starstalker?” Optimus asks, though he already knows the answer.

Starstalker laughs—more a Starscream laugh than a Prowl one—“I see my reputation precedes me.”

“It does,” Optimus says carefully, unwilling to be too familiar. Starstalker had all the processor of both Prowl and Starscream and the same penchant for manipulation. “When will I get my second in command back?”

Starstalker’s lips twitch and suddenly they’re frowning. “So tired of little old me already, Prime?” they ask, somewhere on the border of serious and teasing.

“Is it a crime to want my tactician back?” Optimus asks.

Starstalker’s lips curl upward again, revealing the tips of fangs. They look like they want to say something to Optimus, but also like they’re not quite sure they can get away with it.

“It is a crime when I’m doing excellent work,” Starstalker says challenging. “For the good of Cybertron and all. You can ask Windblade. She’d agree with me.”

Optimus pauses. The statement is not false. Starstalker had more of a penchant for neutrality than either Prowl or Starscream, likely due to comflicting agendas and loyalties. That isn’t to say they didn’t listen to the Autobots or the Decepticons, rather they took more care to listen to the neutrals than before. With Prowl and Starscream’s mutual hatred for the neutrals, Optimus would have thought it to be the opposite.

“You don’t think Starscream and Prowl will want to come back together?” Optimus asks.

Starstalker frowns again. They always seemed to be frowning. “That’s up to them, isn’t it?” they say, more than ask.

“I suppose it is,” Optimus agrees. “But I’m afraid I really do need Prowl.”

Starstalker scoffs, “Fine.”

Optimus is never quite prepared for the flashes that come with fusing and unfusing. He barely manages to look away as Starstalker separates themself into pieces.

“Optimus,” Prowl greets when he looks back. Prowl’s doorwings are hiked high, obviously hiding displeasure of a sort.

Optimus smiles under his faceplate, “Prowl.”

“Have him back soon,” Starscream grumbles, already striding away from them both.

Huh, well then.


End file.
